


Honey

by MagsyB



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hopeful Ending, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagsyB/pseuds/MagsyB
Summary: Prompt from tumblr:6.  Letter Found in an Old Notebook.





	

—

Sherlock looked around 221B one last time before he started to pack it up. It was time to move on. He was retiring. Moving on. He had seen more, lived more than any one man should have. It had taken him a long time to realize it, a lot of sacrifices along the way. He wanted an easier life. A slower life. But still, he had lived here at Baker Street for the majority of his adult life, and the memories attached were more than he cared to count. Both the good and the bad.

 

He took a breath after a moment, closed his eyes, and then begin to move to the bookshelf by the window, a cardboard box in his hand. He decided it was easier just to get it over with, and started dumping the books in without a care. Halfway through the second shelf his box filled up and a few of the books fell on the floor. He went to go pick them up when he noticed the one he was reaching for was Langsthroth’s Hive and the Honey-Bee: The Classic Beekeepers Manual. It had been the last thing Molly gave to him.

 

He paused a moment before he picked it up and took it over with him to his chair. Sitting down with it, he ran his hand over the cover. A sad smile coming to his face.

 

His Molly. His wonderful Molly. He had been an idiot. Mainly because he had never told her. Never said he was sorry. Never told her how he felt. Just let her leave from his life. He closed his eyes, delving into his mind palace to try and retrieve the memory of her smile.

 

He was jolted out only a moment later as the book in his hand grew lax and fell to the floor. Reaching down to retrieve it once more, he noticed this time a folding piece of paper tucked under the cover. Pulling it out, he noticed the browning on the paper was only slight, probably due to his own lack of care and neglect. His lack of observation, he corrected himself. Unfolding it, he instantly recognized the writing, even after all these years, even if the name at the bottom didn’t give it away.

 

“Molly” he whispered softly to himself, his ears not acknowledging his voice had hitched.

Sherlock,

 

I realize it’s a bit cliché to say goodbye twice. But sometimes you can’t always say what you want and what you need to just in person or just in writing. I think we both know I have never been great with words when it comes to you, and that has never been your fault. Oh God, does that sound cheesy. Too much, It’s not you, it’s me. And there is truth in that. But please don’t think that any of this is your fault.

 

My leaving is my choice. What Moran did to me, was not your fault. I was not a target because of any reasons but my own choices, my own actions, and Moran’s own sense of insanity.

 

I have a lot of healing to do, and I know that I can’t do that here. I can no longer cut into a body without flashing back and knowing what it feels like when a scalpel is dragged across flesh. I see him and relive it everywhere I go, all the time. I can no longer live freely, and HE took that from me. NOT YOU. Instead, YOU were the one that saved me, and I will be forever grateful for that.

 

You are the one I see who stops my nightmares, and fights my demons. And though, I know you probably don’t won’t to hear it, or rather read it. You are the one that I love. It’s that love that scares me. Because with you, I know I could fight off any demon that comes my way, have the strength to live without being scared all the time. But that’s part of love too, I guess. To let go. And this is me, letting go. And it is one of the hardest things I think I have ever done. Harder than med school and Moran, because letting you go, is like leaving a huge piece of me behind.

 

I can understand how you can think love is weakness. If I remember correctly, you said once it was a ‘chemical defect found on the losing side’. Well, I’ve pretty much lost everything I’ve had, including my heart. So, I can see how you see that is true, and yet, it is only my love for you that I have the strength to walk away, cause I know. I know you don’t love me.

 

And please don’t say that you do, I can tell you care for me. But I don’t think you have ever seen me more than a friend. And as much as my heart aches, I still love you. But that doesn’t diminish the fact that I have to leave. London now carries too many memories of pain, and I need to start over.

 

I hope one day you will look me up. I had always loved the idea of beekeeping, and hope I can keep them long enough to try and make a business out of it. The whole idea of it makes me smile, and I haven’t smiled for awhile. I would love to share that with you one day, but if you never do, just know I will never judge you for it.

 

My love always,

Molly

 

Sherlock ignored the lone tear that ran down his face, as he reached in his pocket for his phone, pulling up the internet, he did a quick search for Molly Hooper, only to see a few results come up about Honey. A small chuckle left him when he saw her label of a bee flying away from a magnifying glass.

 

He smiled a bit more at the picture before looking up her number. He hovered a bit more before dialing the number.

 

“Molly’s Magnified Honey, how can I help you?”

 

“Um, yes, Molly?” he asked, suddenly unsure of himself. She sounded wonderful. Happy.

 

“Yes, what can I help you with today?” she asked.

 

“I know I don’t deserve it after all this time, but it’s just nice to hear you smile.” he said a bit more jolting than he would have liked.

 

“Sherlock?” she asked, shock clear in her voice, “Is… Is that you?”

 

“I apologize for taking so long, I didn’t… For someone who’s supposed to see everything, I certainly missed something big.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I just found your letter today.”

 

“Oh… Sherlock.. that was..”

 

“A long time ago, I know, but I… I just wanted you to know… if I knew…. “ Sherlock closed his eyes trying to screw up all of his courage. “If I knew…” he tried again.

 

“If you knew what?” she asked softly, trying to encourage him.

 

“I should have followed you.”

 

“Sherlock, I thought I explained…”

 

“You did.” he interrupted. “But that didn’t keep me from missing you.”

 

“I’ve missed you too.”

 

“Did you ever… marry, have little Mollies?” he asked a bit hesitant

 

“No.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Good?”

 

“Yes, good.”

 

“What about you?” Molly asked.

 

“Did I marry and have little Mollies?” he asked with a smirk

 

“You know what I mean”

 

He could practically hear her eyes rolling, before he answered back, “No,” softly.

 

“Good.”

 

“Good?”

 

“Good.

 

He smiled, “Would you… “

 

“Do you wanna come try some honey?” she said before he could finish.

 

“I could think of nothing I would love to do more.” he replied.

 

As they continued to talk, Sherlock looked around Baker Street once more and found that with as many memories that were attached, it was high time he went home.


End file.
